


She's mine!

by gardenwitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in the future and w/e<br/>it was originally made for cass but she h8s me now????<br/>oops<br/>its not even done yet its like going to be like a series i guess???<br/>like the first four parts, then the next four and after i finish my secret santa shit ill actually make each part its own chapter w/ more details and shit i guess idk maybe</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's mine!

Roxy Lalonde quietly sipped her martini in the bar, her eyes narrowed on a certain couple sitting on the other end of the room. The way they so happily sipped their drinks, kissing every so often. It enraged her, more than she thought possible. She was supposed to be the one next to her; she was the supposed to make her happier than life itself. It infuriated her to see Jane Crocker, her best friend and love of her life, kissing that island buffoon.  
  
Roxy knitted her eyebrows together, turning back around in her seat. It wasn’t fair that they had known each other most of their lives and she still had no chance to be with Jane. It wasn’t fair that just days after meeting, she was in his lap comfortably, and giving him soft kisses of adoring affection. She envied so dearly how he wrapped his arms around her waist; she envied how every night they combined their bodies in a love that made Roxy sick. Sure, she had her Texan, but they just didn’t have that shared love Jane and Jake had.  
  
She admitted to herself after the first few times she and Dirk had sex that she wanted it to be Jane with her, and she hated it. Roxy growled at her half full martini glass, the sound of Jane’s innocent laughter ringing in her ears. Taking another sip, she dropped her glass, letting the substance spread on the glossed hardwood. She stood up and turned towards them, narrowing her eyes. It would seem as if they were in their own little dazed world.  
  
Roxy turned to leave, taking out her wallet and throwing a couple of twenties down. Her blonde locks bounced as she exited the suffocating building. She sat down on the nearby bench and shoved her face in her hands, the look of pure love and happiness that was in her best friend’s face never leaving her mind. Roxy felt a hot tear run down her face, quickly wiping it away. Now was not the time to get emotional.  
  
“Jane Crocker… You will be mine.”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
A year passed before either Roxy or Jane saw each other; a year after she vowed to take what should have been hers in the beginning: Jane’s heart. Her plan was on hold when her and Dirk moved to a different city, but she didn’t mind. It had given her time to think out how she was going to it, how to get her away from that tanned idiot long enough to make her fall in love with her. None of her plans were actually good enough, much to Roxy’s dismay. She saw Jane on the corner of her favorite bakery, her short black hair and cyan skirt swaying softly in the wind. Her heart yearned to go up to her and tell her everything, but her mind told her to stay. Roxy took one step towards her, following her heart, before she stopped dead in her tracks. There was something off about her, something drastically obvious, but so well concealed.

  
It was in that one moment that Jake decided to show up, coming up behind her and startling her. She heard the faint sound of laughter, but her world was frozen as his hand trailed down to her stomach and rubbed it softly. Roxy knew in that instant what was so different about her. Jane Crocker was pregnant by him. Her whole body went numb, her world came crashing down. She looked closer and saw the gleam, the unmistakable silver gold. They had matching rings, fitted perfectly on their ring fingers. They had gotten married, and she wasn’t even informed. She shook of her grief and put a smile on, waving to them.

  
“Janey! Over here!” Roxy called from across the street, seemingly happy. Jane looked over and smiled wide, motioning for her to come over. Roxy nodded and crossed the street, hands shoved in her jackets pocket. “Oh my gosh, Janey! It’s been too long!” she hugged her friend, although her hug was obscured by Jake, who was still hold onto her.

  
  
“Oh my! It has, hasn’t it, Roxy? Oh there’s so much to tell you!” Came the excited voice of Jane Crocker, or well, English. “Jake and I got married! We would have invited you and Dirk, but we decided it was best if it was just the two of us.” She said, her happiness bubbling out of her. Roxy could see the unquestionable joy in her eyes. “And now, we’re expecting our first baby! I’m about two months along, isn’t that great!” Jane said, grabbing her arm. Roxy nodded, only hearing ringing in her ears.

  
  
“Yeah, that’s… Nice to hear Janey!” Her fake enthusiasm stung in her mouth as her friend hugged her tight.

  
  
Just fantastic…

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
A sharp ring from her phone woke Roxy from her alcohol induced slumber. Her head pounded, and her stomach felt weak. She picked up the phone and died a little inside once she read the text.

  
  
Jane:  ** _Roxy, I… I miscarried. I haven’t told Jake yet, oh god Roxy call me as soon as you can._**

  
  
Sure she may have hated who gave it to her, but Jane was so happy and excited for the new baby, she couldn’t help but feel pity for the newlyweds. Roxy sighed as she dialed the number she got only a few weeks before, the insufferable ringing making her head worse. She was about to hang up when she heard a soft sniffling coming from the other end, causing Roxy to forget about her headache.

  
  
“Janey… Shhh don’t cry.” She whispered, regret spreading through her being. She had secretly wished for this to happen and now that it was, she wanted to take it back. Roxy didn’t want her to be in any kind of pain. “I’ll be over soon, alright? Just hold still.”

  
  
A sniffle and a whimper came from the other line, telling Roxy that she wasn’t alone. Judging by the time, Jake was sleeping. “Please hurry Roxy…” Jane trailed off, her voice barely above a whisper. She could tell she was shaking, devastated.

  
Roxy frowned to herself, sitting up and pulling on some boots. Was she the one that caused this, was her insatiable need for Jane ruining her life? A frustrated sigh escaped her lips; she never actually wanted it to happen! Now that it did, she felt nothing but overwhelming grief for her friend, but also a sick pleasure and it sickened Roxy.

  
She left the house, thankful they now lived on the same street. The street lights were blinding in the middle of the night, making Roxy squint and almost trip off the sidewalk. She huffed and marched onwards, hearing a few crickets chirping. Most of the houses here were small, but surprisingly roomy. Jane’s house was the biggest on the block, and she soon saw it.

  
Roxy walked up to the door and curiously turned the handle. It came open, and she assumed Jane left it unlocked so she wouldn’t disturb Jake. Taking a look around the front room, she saw a faint light coming from the hallway. She walked towards it, taking her hands out of her puffy pink vest. Roxy leaned against the bathroom doorframe, closing her eyes.

  
“Janey...” She trailed off, not opening her eyes. “I… I’m so sorry.” Roxy said, finally opening her eyes and gasping at what she saw. “What did you do Janey?”

  
Jane was leaning over the closed toilet, her cyan pajamas stained with blood. In fact, she was sitting in a small pool of her blood, starting to turn brown as it dried on her leg and white floor. Her hair was disheveled, eyes red and puffy from crying. It was then Roxy realized Jane wasn’t wearing her shorts or undergarments.

  
“I-I got up because I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, and I rushed to the bathroom. I didn’t know what was happening, I tried throwing up but it didn’t work and the next thing I knew I felt a strange warmth pooling between my legs. The doctors said I may get bleeding but it was normal too, so I took off my shorts to see and--” She wailed, and Roxy wasn’t sure if she care if Jake woke up.

  
She crouched down and sat next to her, pulling her in for a tight hug. Stroking her hair and rocking her, Roxy was pulled back into her thoughts. She couldn’t imagine what kind of pain she must be going through. Never been pregnant, or even wanted to be, Roxy could only just rock her as she cried. She heard a thump from upstairs, guessing he was awake. Roxy scowled and held her closer. He wasn’t about to ruin this moment for her!

  
“Jane? Where are you?” Jake called, sounding near. Jane cried again and he got his answer, barging in the bathroom as Roxy was shushing her.

  
“Shhh Jane, don’t cry. It’ll be alright…” She whispered, glaring up at Jake, like it was his entire fault. “No more tears Janey…” Roxy wiped away the fresh tears that streamed down her face, tearing her eyes away from him.

  
“Oh my god, Jane…” He whispered, taking it all in. The blood, Jane crying. Roxy had glared up at him, although he didn’t know why. He heard her whisper to his wife, with a tender affection that was more than what a friend should have. “Darling… Come here…” He said, holding out his arms.

  
Much to the obvious dismay to Roxy, Jane got up and went to Jake. She buried her face in his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Roxy felt her blood boil, trying to calm herself because now was not the time to get jealous. Her eyes trailed down to her bare backside, gasping when she saw a small trail of blood making its way down her leg. All she wanted to do at that moment was to rip Jane away from him and take Jane back to her house so she could be the only one to cheer her up. He didn’t deserve her; his seed wasn’t good enough for her.

  
Roxy looked down and sighed, getting up. Clearing her throat, she made her way past the couple and headed towards the door. Taking one last look at the mourning couple, she narrowed her eyes at Jake and grabbed the handle. She was no longer needed, if she ever was. Jane looked up as she exited, her voice caught in her throat, she didn’t want Roxy to leave. She sighed as she caught a glance at Jane’s face as she left, closing the door behind her. Her throat constricted as she felt her eyes fill with unshed tears, a silent sob threatening to escape her lips.

  
Jane never needed Roxy, not when she had Jake. She made her way back to her house, immediately going to Dirk and hers room, crouching beside him and stroking his cheek softly. Kissing his forehead, a tear fell down her cheek. Roxy loved Dirk; there was no doubt about that. The sob finally escaped, waking Dirk. They embraced, Roxy silently thanking him for not asking any questions.

  
Her heart, her world, her everything was breaking.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Jane lost the baby, and Roxy visited her everyday. She usually was the shoulder she cried on for hours until sobs turned into soft snores. By that point, Roxy would just softly stroke her hair until Jake got back, leaving her to that beast of a man. She hated it, hated it more then anything to leave her with him. It wasn't like he deserved her.

  
Jane was smart, beautiful; she could light up a whole room when she smiled. Roxy always loved her smile, the way her left eye with crinkle just a bit more than the right, her dimples that you couldn't see unless you actually paid attention. Roxy sighed as she closed the door to Jane's house, looking at her phone to see what it was. Ten thirty at night. She hadn't expected to stay that long, but Jake wasn't home yet and she was tired.

  
She stuffed her hands in her vest and walked home, surprised that the bedroom light was on. Dirk was usually asleep by now, considering he had to wake up early. Frowning, she carefully opened the door to the house and closed it just as carefully, tiptoeing up the stairs. She heard muffled noises coming from the closed door and she felt her heart sink to her stomach. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pressed her ear against the door and covered her mouth.

  
Roxy heard rather loud groans and moans, and the familiar creaking of the bed that only happened when moved a certain way. Dirk was cheating on her. There was no denying it. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she soon wiped them away furiously. Taking a deep breath she open the door slowly, her heart breaking even more inch by inch. She looked up and nearly screamed, instead clamping a hand over her mouth as the tears feel freely down her cheeks. They didn't seem to notice her, to preoccupied with what they were doing. Dirk was on top of Jake, his hand on the others crotch. He had his sunglasses off, something he never did when he and Roxy had sex. Jake's eyes were closed. He was the one moaning, and rather loudly. Her Dirk Strider, having sex with Jake English, the man Jane was married to.

  
She took a step backwards, trying to leave before they noticed her. Unfortunately, she tripped, landing with a rather loud thud. Both men stopped and looked at her, horror instantly consuming them. Dirk pulled out and got up, pulling on pants. He stepped towards Roxy, who was scrambling to get up and away from him.

  
  
"Roxy wait-" He started, stopping as soon as he saw the betrayal and heartbreak evident in her face. More tears streamed from her face, and he hung his head low. "I'm sorry..." She shook her head and looked at Jake, who was getting dressed guiltily. "Just forget it." She managed to say, turning around and running down the stairs. 

 

 

* * *

 

 Roxy was back at her house a week later, confined to the guest bedroom. Dirk kept trying to apologize, knocking on her door until she'd scream for him to leave. She stayed cooped up in the room for days, laying emotionless on the bed, too heartbroken to get up. She shuffled out a few times, seeing Dirk sitting outside the door. On those days, her anger flared and she hit him until she gave in sobbing. Roxy didn't want his comfort, as he tried to do so many times. She'd go to Jane's if she could. She wondered if Jake told Jane. Probably not, she thought. 

 

After a few weeks, Roxy stopped coming out during the day entirely. She'd shower and get enough food for the day after Dirk went to bed. Some days, she'd considered forgiving him; soon after, though, the images of that day ran through her mind and she'd break down crying all over again. Jane tried calling her, a lot, often leaving voicemails. She was concerned, Roxy knew without even listening to them. 

 

Something snapped in her one day, causing her to wipe her eyes and shuffle out of the room. Dirk was dutifully there, immediately getting up and trying to apologize,  _again._ Roxy angrily frowned and slapped him hard across the cheek, wrapping her blanket closer to her. She was  _not_ going to listen to his bullshit apologies. 

 

"Just, don't even start, Strider." Roxy whispered, her throat raw from disuse. "You cannot even fathom the hate and disrespect I have for you right now." She glared at him, more tears burning her eyes. "Just stop trying to get me to forgive you. It won't happen. Why don't you just go to  _Jake?_ " She whispered with as much venom in her voice as she could muster up. He hung his head, Roxy turning and leaving. 

 

She stepped into the kitchen, going straight to her vodka supply. Popping the lid off, she drank. The vodka burned her throat, but Roxy didn't care. She continued to drink, her mind going light and fuzzy. Throwing the first empty bottle aside, she grabbed another, choking as she chugged. Roxy wanted to forget, no, needed to forget. It didn't matter to her how many bottles it took, not to her anyway. She was halfway through the third one when Dirk finally showed up and forced it away form her. 

 

"Roxy, you're going to kill yourself!" He sounded almost worried. Roxy glared and swiped the bottle, taking another drink. 

 

"Why would youu care?" She slurred, shakily getting up and glaring at him. Dirk scrunched his nose, the smell of booze radiating off her. "You killed me when you fucked Jake, on our bed!" Pushing him away, she angrily took another drink. "Besides, I'm fine." 

 

Dirk shook his head and yanked the bottle away from her. Roxy frowned and reach for it again, being held back at arms length. She started swinging her arms, trying to hit him. Her head spinning, she started crying again. She froze and sobbed into her hands, feeling Dirk's hand slip away from her. Falling to her knees, Roxy wiped her eyes, it doing very little. 

 

"All I ever wanted, was to be in love with someone who loved me back! Wanted someone who wouldn't go and abandon me... I fell in love with you and did you even love me?" She looked up at him through tear filled eyes, still hopelessly in love with him but yet so heartbroken. It hurt him to see her like that. 

 

"Roxy, of course I did I just-" He didn't finish the sentence, seeing her get up. 

 

"Was I not enough for you, Dirk? Am I not pretty enough? Am I bad in bed? Is it because I'm not a guy?" 

 

"It's none of those things." Dirk said, taking his glasses off and rubbing his face. 

 

"Then why? Tell me why."She slurred, wiping her eyes and nose. 

 

"Be..." He took a deep breath. "Because I love him more than I love you." 

 

It was a slap in the face to Roxy, her heart breaking even more then she thought possible. She ran out the kitchen and out the door,  leaving a frustrated Dirk behind her. Roxy ran to Jane's house, not even bothering to knock, flinging herself on the couch and sobbing into the pillow. Jane rushed into the room and immediately knelt beside her, rubbing her back. 

 

"He doesn't love me, after everything! I cought him and Jake fucking on our bed and tonight he-he said he loved him more and.." She trailed off, sobbing. Jane frowned at the mention of Jake and Dirk, looking up at the new addition in the room. "I loved him, Jane, more than anything what am I going to do!" 

 

"I don't know..." She trailed off, pulling Roxy onto her lap and rocking her. "Stay with me and Jake, we'll get everything straight in the morning." Jane said more to Jake, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

 

"Shhh, Roxy..." 


End file.
